


Going Straight to Hell and We D-u-n't Care

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Distortion Tour [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Band Fic, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pete Wentz likes to watch, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, cheating sort of (is it cheating if everyone is ok with it?), smut that will turn into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Several bands are touring together, what could go wrong, especially when a newly-formed band joins the line up at the last minute? A dark-haired lead singer bewitches them all, starting with Joshler.Smut will ensue. Everyone at some point sleeps with everyone else. No one feels bad about it.





	Going Straight to Hell and We D-u-n't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give this a whirl. I don't normally write Joshler but I have been missing them, so here goes. First time on this platform as well.  
> Please be kind and kudo/comment, especially if you would like to read more. There will be shameless smut in the next chapter, I promise.

**Highland Auditorium Parking Lot, Saturday afternoon**

“Ty, who’s opening this leg? I keep forgetting their name.” Josh scratched lightly at his pink hair. His brow was furrowed as he rifled through his duffle. It was sweltering and he was looking for a new shirt to change into. 

Tyler unloaded his own bag, nearly dropping it on his foot. “Shoot. Wait...Um…” He bit his lip playfully, just the way Josh adored. “Road Rage,” Ty answered, satisfied with himself. 

Josh nodded. “Yeah, that was it. That’s kinda cool. Who’s the singer? This is a composed band, isn’t it? A lot of vets?” Ty glanced back at a smaller bus parked behind theirs. There was a strange logo on the side, something that resembled a black bird holding a snake in its talons. He motioned with his head to a dark-haired woman unloading gear. She filled out tight black jeans, with rips on the knee. (Wasn't that in every rocker’s starter pack?) 

**Raven**

Muscular, tattooed arms strained under the weight and her large chest heaved in a tank top purposely fitted a size too small. Drops of sweat lazily fell between her breasts.

“That girl over there is the lead singer. Raven her name is, I think. Raven Rage.” Tyler was well-informed. Josh swayed and peered past Tyler’s shoulder. “Oh. Uh-huh.” 

He studied her and swallowed hard. “What was the logo on her shirt? Green Day?” Josh thought to himself. More to the point, he fixated on what was under the logo. 

Ty glanced at his boyfriend. He was blushing. 

“Joshua William Dun. Are you blushing?” Tyler crossed his arms. 

Josh quickly looked down and zipped up his bag. “Nope.” His cheeks turned mauve. Tyler slapped his shoulder. “Jishwa…you ARE blushing!” 

“What?” Josh’s voice went up an octave, gum cracking in his mouth. “Shut up.” 

Tyler started shaking his head, attempting to hold back a smile. 

“You know I love you, Ty. It’s just we don’t often get to see attractive women on tour. And she’s particularly…exotic.” Josh glimpsed back again, squinting. 

Tyler went back for a second look himself. “Yeah, I guess she is. Just don’t get any strange ideas, ok?” He warned. 

Josh leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “My Ty Ty …don’t worry. So, seeing as you got the memo, who’s in the rest of the band?”

  


Josh didn’t finish his question before he found her walking their way. She sauntered over, swaying her hips. A smile took over her mouth. The closer she got, the more he was struck by her. More than that, he was confused by her, something about this dark lady immediately captivated him. She had shiny, black hair but unlike emo fashion dictated, smooth tanned skin and freckles. Not vampire-like at all. Shapely, like an hourglass. Perfect breasts now that he could see them close up. And the eyes. Goddamn. Slightly almond-shaped eyes, kind of similar to his, sheer black and piercing through him. His mouth suddenly went dry.

Tyler just stood there with his hands at his sides. He looked over at her, then back at Josh, and instinctively moved closer to Josh as she stopped in front of him. Hearts pounded like a drum circle. 

“Hey boys, noticed you looking over. I’m Raven. Of Road Rage.” She stuck out her hand towards Tyler. 

He tripped on his words. “Hi…I’m…we’re….um. Tyler.” She laughed lightly. It was softer than her speaking voice, which instead was rather deep. “I know,” she replied.

Raven shook his hand, but her eyes darted immediately to the shorter, more ripped man. “And you must be Joshua.” 

She hadn’t finished shaking Tyler’s hand yet and already her gaze was on Josh’s. He felt naked as she stripped him in lustful scrutiny. 

Josh almost tripped as he stepped towards her. “Hi…yes, Josh. Dun. Not like done done. Dun. D-U-N. That’s my last name. But you can call me ...just ...Josh.” Again, that provocative laugh escaped her.

“Ok, Just...Josh. Nice to meet you both.” Joshua was now red in embarrassment, and Tyler didn’t know what he was feeling. Jealousy or attraction? Or both? 

He had a feeling this girl was going to be trouble. “So, who else is in your band?” 

Josh shifted nervously from one foot to the other. “We heard it was a composed band?” 

He was desperately trying to change the subject to anything. ANYTHING. He was pushing down a heat in his groin. "Think about your grandma in the tub. Grandma in the tub." He repeated in his mind. 

Raven smiled shyly, the corners of her full mouth crooked. “Yeah. It's a composed band. Some friends are filling in until I find permanent members. You may know them already." 

She purposely stopped, took another step forward, twirled her tongue piercing out of her mouth, and then stuck it back in. Josh's breath stopped short in his throat and Tyler started sweating profusely. There was something about her- it’s as if she had an aura that drew you in. Made you lose sight, like a fog. 

"I sing and play bass. Frank Iero plays guitar and backup vocals. Adam from Starset on drums. Keith Wallen on guitar and vocals. Sometimes we get guest subs, like Zacky Vengeance, Benjamin Burnley. Travis Barker or Mikey Way. Petey Wentz follows me around right now, fills in when I am tired and just want to sing. Mostly gets on my nerves, though. I love him, we went to school together. I mean, my vision, it’s an interesting project, yet to be really defined. We are calling this a work in progress." She toyed with the piercing again, coal black eyes drilling into Josh and Tyler. 

To be honest Josh was beginning to feel really uncomfortable, especially since he was wondering how that piercing would feel scraping against his - 

"Hey Joshua, if Adam has to go back to Starset, I could use a back up drummer. Interested?” 

Her head tipped to the left. Josh pulled on his already chapped lip and blushed like a morning rose. “Um, thanks. It’s a great offer. But you know Tyler needs me. Otherwise he’d be a one-man band.” 

Josh looked over adoringly at Tyler and batted his lashes. Tyler felt his famous saltiness come out. “Which I am anyway, but we like to keep him around for show.” He wrapped his arms round Josh, possessively, placing a feathery kiss on Josh’s shoulder. 

Raven ran a hand through her bangs and looked down at her feet. These two were adorable, and it was kind of hot. 

“Ok then. I’m gonna get back to unloading my shit." She pointed to the van with her index fingers. "See you guys later.” 

She started making her way back but glanced at them one more time. Well, more at Josh to be precise. 

**Chaos**

Well, perhaps Raven’s arrival would be an element of disorder for more than one band this tour, they both thought. Tyler raised his eyebrows and Josh cracked his gum loudly. Tyler nudged him. “Joshua, close your mouth, you might swallow an insect.” 

Josh shook himself back to reality. “Ty, did you see her? Those eyes, that ass?” 

Tyler was feeling very strangely, a ball of cold steel in his stomach. There was an obvious attraction between her and Josh, they were both eating each other up with their eyes. A part of him understood, because he himself couldn’t take his attention off of her. But Jishwa…he was his and his alone. Shit.

Josh, instead, felt a bit like puking. He felt warm all over. Grabbing his bag, he unsuccesfully tried to hide his partial erection by putting the duffle over his crotch. For the first time in a long time, this familiar state wasn’t Ty’s doing. He didn’t know if he should be concerned. Perhaps it was best to stay away from her. 

Tyler just gazed over at him and shook his head. “Jishwa, don’t bother with the duffle. I can see your monster erection from here. “ If Josh could get any redder, he managed in that moment. 

**Hanging out around the venue**

There was general but ordered chaos, as usually happens when multiple bands play one venue. Almost everyone had unloaded their gear, and the roadies were busy setting up. Some bands who hadn’t see one another in a while were catching up, standing about in groups. Raven relaxed on a trunk backstage, her head in Frank Iero’s lap. He gently massaged her shoulders, placing soft kisses on her forehead. She looked up at his green eyes lovingly. Pete Wentz sat at her feet, texting. His short legs were intertwined with hers. 

Josh was trying out his kit, but he was distracted. On the left he observed Tyler going through the set list with the tour manager, looking very hot. Very, very hot. His absolutely amazing ass faced him, giving Josh a great view. Josh spied Ty's little nose twitch, his lips were naturally pouting. He did that when he was thinking. Or when they so often had wrapped themselves around his.... oh shit. His junk shifted. 

The twitch again. Okay, he needed to look elsewhere. Directing his gaze to the right, he kept traveling over Frank, Pete, and Raven. He was perplexed. She seemed to have been flirting with him earlier, but here she was completely enthralled with Frank. What was Pete doing? Were they a threesome? I mean, Josh couldn’t blame her, both guys were the definition of sexy. But he didn’t know what to think about any of this. And now there less room in his crotch. The thought of Iero, Wentz, and Raven in bed together made his dick stir. 

Staring forward, with no where else to look, he twirled the drumsticks in his hands and chewed his gum until it was like cement. 

Tyler looked over at Josh, looking over at Raven. This tour was going to be a hot mess. Tyler’s hands began to tremble, beginning to shake inside his skin. Was he going to lose Josh to her? Yet, what would it be like to kiss them both? 

**Raven’s POV** I can see Josh staring at me and it’s turning me on. Tyler staring at Josh staring at me is further exciting me. I don’t know why, I don’t normally like to create confusion. Frank and Pete have always been enough for me. Hell, it's almost always just been Frankie, really. Unless it was Ron from Starset or Mikey Way. Okay, I have a thing for bass players. 

But that was a long time ago. Petey…my little boo… just for kisses and cuddles. But there’s something about these boys. I have never felt so immediately attracted. 

I look up and Frankie’s kissing me again, his sexy lip ring pressing into my forehead, his even sexier, stiff cock pressing into my neck from beneath his trousers. He gets this way when he touches me and has a nice view down my shirt. My little emo pervert. I look over at Pete, who’s probably texting Pat. “Petey, I’m hungry. Let’s go ask the boys if they want to eat something with us,” I whine. It would be a perfect excuse to spend some time. Everyone has to eat, right? 

Pete looks up at the mention of food and grins in his super toothy way. He always does. Grins in that goofy manner. I love this boy to bits. “Yeah, okay. Frankie? You hungry?” Pete asks. 

Frank responds by lowering his face to mine and running his tongue along my lips. “Just hungry for you both” he replies, and I can feel myself starting to get damp. I'm tempted to skip lunch and go fuck Frankie in a dressing room while Pete watches. 

No. I have to take this chance to get to know Josh and Tyler. Pete unravels himself from my legs and stands, stretching. His t-shirt rides up and a bit of his cute belly shows. He slides over to me and grazes my boob, then grabs Frank by the chin and kisses him. He makes sure everyone in the damn place sees it. Jesus that is so hot. 

“You guys go. I am going to go call Gee and then crash a bit. Jerk off, too. Since obviously neither of you is going to help me with this anytime soon.” Frank points to his very obvious erection. Pete raises his eyebrow in judgment. “You both have been neglecting me, too, you know.” Frank sticks his tongue out at Pete and I am just laughing hysterically. “Go get ‘em, tigers,” Frankie replies as he wanders off. He turns and walks towards the exit, before getting stopped by the singer of Avenged. God they are both so hot, I think. They’d make a cute couple, too. Not that we need any more love triangles and rectangles. But going to back to the dynamic duo…

I can tell Josh is massively turned on from here. His tongue is locked between his gorgeous lips and he’s doing everything in his power to not stare. He must be so confused as to what is going on with me and Frank and Pete. I decide to give him more of a show, and I palm Pete over his own bulge just briefly before standing up. I am sure that Joshua saw it, and so did Tyler. Pete just shakes his head. He’s been my accomplice since we were 16. I lean in and whisper a promise in Pete’s ear and his cheeks immediately flush. 

**Josh’s POV**

What is she doing? Did she just palm Pete? Did Pete just kiss them both? Fuck, I am getting harder. I wonder if Tyler can see. Why are Pete and Raven walking over to me? 

**Hot Mess -Tyler’s POV**

Ok. What the hell. What is going on in that band? Are they a Fleetwood Mac revival?! Jishwa…you are obviously losing it for her. Fuck. I understand why, I'm just not prepared to share you. What's going to happen on this tour? I think I'm having an anxiety attack. Yes. I am definitely having an anxiety attack. Oh God please don't let me get a boner right now to boot. Shit, what would it be like to kiss her AND Josh? Stop it, Ty. Stop it.

 **Pete’s POV**

I am so turned on right now. Why are there so many hot people here? And Pat’s across the country. Raven…honey, don’t make me promises you aren’t going to keep. God, my cock is so hard right now. This isn't going to be easy. And look how cute this drummer is. Not to mention the singer. Please come with us. Please come with us. 

**The invitation- and the kiss**

The place looked like a Hot Topic had exploded. Band tees, tight jeans and leggings, hoodies. It was hard to tell who was who, except for the boy with pink hair and the one girl with big boobs who were now awkwardly talking. “Joshie, want to join us for lunch? Pete wants a cheeseburger.” Raven stuck her tongue between her lips and held it there.

Josh was burning up. She had called him Joshie. “Oh god please don’t make my erection pop right now, “ he prayed to himself. He was wearing basketball shorts and they weren’t going to be enough to cover what was happening down there. 

Pete stood with his arms around Raven’s waist, cuddling her from behind. He planted little kisses under her ear, sending shivers and prickles down her body. Both of them swayed back and forth and she could feel his hardness pressing into her. Josh shot a warning glance to Tyler and motioned him over with his head. He tried to find his voice. 

“Um, sure. Are we going out or ordering in?” Josh managed to utter. Tyler ran over, grabbing Josh’s arm. 

“What’s up?” he inquired, trying not to sound worried. 

Raven slightly bit at her lower lip. “Tylerrr,” she dragged out the r. “Petey and I want burgers. Wanna come?” 

Tyler didn’t want to leave Josh alone with her. She was clearly into him. But Pete was with them…and he had so much yet to do before sound check. He drew in a breath. 

“Um, why don’t you and Josh and Pete go ahead. I’ve got to do some stuff. Bring me something back? Okay?” 

A part of Josh was relieved, for some reason he wanted to get to know Raven better without having to think about everything he said and did in front of Tyler. But on the other hand, he didn’t know if Pete was enough of a barrier for Raven. Josh guessed he would find out. He trusted himself, right? Right? 

“Ok babe, if you're sure. Love you, Ty. See you in a bit.” Tyler leaned in and kissed Josh on the lips. Almost as if he were marking his territory, he lingered there. “Have fun. But not too much.” Tyler threw an eye dart at the other two.

  


The three remaining turned on their heels and walked into the bright sunlight of the parking lot. Raven was twirling a pair of keys in her small hands. “We’re taking Pete’s car. Pete’s driving. Joshie, you and me in the back.” She slyly slipped one hand in Pete’s and the other in Josh’s. 

Joshua swallowed hard. He wasn’t used to a girl so blatantly flirting with him. Once they were in the car, Raven placed herself right next to Josh. _Like right next to him_. Hands on his knee, shoulder to shoulder. 

Pete smiled to himself from the driver’s seat. “It’s only a few minutes ride, guys. Thankfully. I’m starving.” 

Raven rolled her dark eyes and whispered to Josh “He’s always hungry.” 

“I heard that.” Pete quipped. 

Josh couldn’t help but smell her perfume when she leaned over. It was spicy. Something like incense. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating. There they were again, the impure thoughts. 

Raven's line of sight dropped down and there was no way Joshua could hide the tower now formed in his boxers. She smiled to herself. "So..." Raven sung. 

She walked her fingers over his shorts, edging closer and closer to the bulge, and all Josh could do was remain paralyzed. He started to feel bad, but at the same time, he wanted it. It's not like Tyler didn't fool around with Brendon Urie when they were tipsy. Shit. Shit Shit. 

"Josh, look at me" she uttered under her breath. "I've wanted to do this since this afternoon at the buses." 

Josh faced her, while Pete became very good at just keeping his eyes on the road. He knew this was going to happen. Pete knew full well. Neither of them really wanted burgers. At least not in this moment. He was enjoying watching it all progress. 

His little black flower, his but never truly his. And he was okay with that, because he had Pat. But he also had her. To possess just a bit of her, to breathe that air she breathed, was better than living without her at all. He sighed. Josh was going to fall into her gravity as well.

In fact, Joshua was transfixed, staring directly into her charcoal eyes. Her left hand was now kneading his crotch, and the right was on his powerful chest, open over his now racing heart. She breathed heavily and licked her lips, and Josh leaned in, unable to resist any longer. He placed his calloused hand gently behind her neck. 

"Josh, kiss me" she mouthed, almost on his lips. He moved in to oblige, his cock now throbbing with desire. 

"Mmm, so big, so hard for me" she said into him. She was so close he could feel her hot breath on his neck. 

The drummer let out a whimper. Pete kept driving, his precum-stained jeans getting skinnier and skinnier in the groin. 

Josh and Raven’s lips met gently, his slightly drier and hers supple and smooth like cream. His tongue explored her, all moist, silky, and when they finally parted, her sweetness greeted him. Their tongues darted in and out, her piercing hitting and pressing into all the right places in his mouth. 

Raven’s breathing laboured, and Josh moaned against her, hands grabbing harder into her strong back, pulling her to him with urgency. He was beginning to think he wanted Tyler here, too. Tyler behind her, touching them both. Tyler pushing into her, thus Raven pressing her breasts against him. Josh kissing them both just like this. 

His hard-on was now marble and she perceived it...grabbed over the fabric, stroking him and giving it little squeezes. Her own panties were wet, her skin scorching under his touch. 

Josh reacted to his thoughts, to her attentions, and Pete watching was somehow really unexpectedly intense, in a good way. He shifted his position, giving Pete a better angle from which to observe, and exclaimed, “God this is hot. I can’t …I wish….” 

He licked under her piercing as the kiss deepened, twirling as if it were his own. Both Raven and Josh forgot about Pete in the front seat for a moment, lost in their soft groans and caresses. 

Pete just patiently watched from the rearview mirror as it all unfolded. The burning in his own loins would be tended to later, he would make sure of that. In the meantime he was mentally recording all this for posterity. If things went further, he'd excuse himself and park the car for them. Give them their privacy. 

Pretty sure they wouldn't notice him leaving. But knowing Raven, she would cut things off at the wrong time. Or right. Depended on who you spoke to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I am a tease. Shall I continue?


End file.
